<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) Back Scratcher by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377664">(AntiHero) Back Scratcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(AntiHero) Rían Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claiming, Claw Marks, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daemon Facts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Marking, Romantic Fluff, zalgo text</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Shepard notices scratch marks on Jackie’s back and teases him about them, never realizing they’re Anti’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(AntiHero) Rían Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) Back Scratcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to clarify: I have this vague notion of a headcanon for Jackieboy-Man and Silver Shepard to be part of a group of vigilantes called <i>Super Tubers</i>. They’re like the Justice League or Super Friends but they’re made up of YouTuber Egos (the heroic ones, anyway)! I’ll probably iron out their details at some point; but, for now, they’re just... yea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie jolts as his fellow Super whistles, “That’s some partner ya got there!”</p><p>A large hand claps roughly against a broad shoulder as Silver Shepard laughs, gripping Jackie’s captured joint and shaking it disarmingly. Jackie coughs, winded, and blinks heavily through the pain spasming across his scarred back.</p><p>“It looks like ya lost a match with a sexy demonic cat!”</p><p>The younger Super chokes on his surprise and whips his head around in alarm, “W-wha‽ No!” He steps away from the other hero and presses his back against the cold metal of the lockers behind him, relishing in the relief the chill brings.</p><p>Silver raises an amused eyebrow, “No? What, is she a Super, too, then?”</p><p>Jackie gapes as the American hero grows more curious, asking more questions. He tries to open his mouth and tell Silver <em>No</em> but finds himself silenced by <strong><em>she</em></strong>.</p><p>The absurdity... [Then again... <strong>Do</strong> Glitches have genders???]</p><p>Slightly calmed, by his own curious thought, the Irish hero returns to his friend’s, “O’ course not! T’at ain’t w’at I was sayin’ no ta!” Jackie shakes his head and hopes he’s gotten better at giving out white lies, “I was sayin’ it ta <em>partner</em>!”</p><p>The older Super frowns, “Wha...?”</p><p>The two heroes stare at each other for a moment in a confused, tense silence. The <em>Super Tubers</em>’ male locker room does nothing to help ease the situation; instead, the overhead lights flicker eerily as the showers drip water like a clock.</p><p>Counting down...</p><p>“Ah was sayin’ <em>no</em> ta ya thinkin’ I have a partner!” Jackie grins, trying to relax. Silver won’t believe him if he keeps being so on edge or defensive; that’s worse.</p><p>Unfortunately, the other Super just looks very confused, “Then how...???”</p><p>Jackie swallows nervously, “M-me back? Ah...” He grins, stalling for an answer. Finally, he shouts, “B-Big Boss!” and hopes he’ll be forgiven.</p><p>“What?!” Silver assumes a fighting stance, “A new super villain?!”</p><p>The younger hero laughs, relieved. “No!” he waves off the notion, “Our cat!”</p><p>“Cat...?” the silver-clad hero blinks; then, he laughs, “O! BB!”</p><p>The Irishman nods, relaxing completely, “Yea; t’ey call it <em>claimin</em>’; he just digs in.”</p>
<hr/><p>“H҉e͡y.”</p><p>Jackie looks up as he sets his utility belt on the coffee table. He smiles at Anti, beckoning him over, “Hey, yerself.” The daemon obeys, pressing himself into the hero’s warm broad chest, and the human smiles softly as he hugs him back.</p><p>“...̕ A̧h̢ ͜a̶p̡o̧log͠i͏z͞e͞d t͝a BB fo̡r yę.͏”</p><p>The hero blinks, “Wha...?” He leans back and stares at the little evil confusedly.</p><p>Anti grins, “h͝Wą?͏ ͟Ye ͝t͏’̨o̡ug̛h͏t ̡t̢’̶e ̸l҉ig͢hts ͜j͏u̵s̢t҉ f̵l͘ic̕ker͢ed͟ ̛fe̸r̷ n͘ot’in̶?”</p><p>Realization dons on Jackie’s face at the same time a burning bright blush does. His partner, whom he denied at <em>Super Tubers</em>, grins mischievously. “Ye saw...”</p><p>“O̵’͞c̷ou͠rse̕!” the daemon laughs, “<em>A͠h’m ̕alway͟s w͞atc͠hin</em>’~!͠”</p><p>Hiding his face in Anti’s soft curly hair, Jackie tries hard to not blush to death. How embarrassing... Also, how dangerous: this little villain having such easy access to all of his friends and coworkers was one of the reasons he had so vehemently denied having any feelings for him; this reason was only conquered when Jackie got Anti to agree to never use what he learned against them (and, in return, Jackie would never use what he learns about Anti and his own friends, the <em>Evil Tubers</em>, against any of them); but it isn’t as though his friends know this.</p><p>They don’t know about any of it; he’s been lying to them for so long...</p><p>Hence today’s mishap: Jackie’s friends <strong>don’t KNOW</strong>. Guilt seizes him harshly, the idea that he’s a terrible friend and even worse partner crossing his mind. Would it be alright? Letting them know? Jackie doesn’t think so; he’s scared: what if they don’t take it well and ask him to end it? Forbid him from seeing—</p><p>“H̷ey̶,” Anti’s soft voice pulls the hero from his spiraling thoughts, “S͢hu͜t̕ ͞it͜.”</p><p>Jackie laughs, soft chuckles moving Anti’s hair. He holds the tiny evil tighter before explaining himself: “I'm sorry I don't tell them about you.”</p><p>Anti snorts.</p><p>He runs a clawed hand through Jackie’s spiky bluing hair, ruffling it even more. The hood falls, as silent as the nights Anti’s too busy messing with Jackie to mess with his city, and leaves the head of the hero defenseless against the very things that caused Jackie so much distress and discomfort today.</p><p>The hero relaxes into the claws, causing Anti to smile.</p><p>“It'̕s ҉f̧in͠e. It'ş n͝o͟t li͘ke̶ I ͟t̕el̶l̡ the҉ ̛othe͝r͜ <em>Ev̷il ̴Tu͢b͢e̡rs̛</em> ͢a̛b̧out̢ ̷ye̴, ei̵the͠r.̷”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaa~ I miss you All.<br/>No joke: I've been so preoccupied with trying to get my Tapas off the ground and sort out how to do commissions for the first time that just <b>enjoying</b> these boys took a huge back seat.<br/>I missed them so much.<br/>And I miss you All so much!<br/>Hopefully I can get back into the groove of AntiHero things.</p><p>Writing original stuff is hard and even though I sent an ask to, well, to Sean/Jack asking if it would be okay for me to publish works on Tapas using his characters and one based off of him, he hasn't gotten back to me yet (or maybe he never will; it's very possible the ask has been buried by now) so... yea.<br/>To be fair, this is fine: I'm actually in the process of writing a story about a human who summons a demon so the demon can basically grant the human superhero powers; this was obviously supposed to be an AntiHero story for you and I to share and enjoy together; but the characterization of the human just... he's an fizzing ache, ok, and I just CAN'T—alright—I just <b>can't</b> see Jackie ever being like that; but I still want to write the story so... I'm changing everyone's names and images a bit and hoping the story itself is good enough that people will like it; and I'm pretty sure I don't need permission to publish it because they really aren't anyone else's characters but my own, now, and... yea...</p><p>Anyway: back to AntiHero (cuz I know that's why you're All here)!<br/>I just wanted to add on two things...<br/>First is: yes, the <i>Super Tubers</i> are opposed by the dreaded <i>Evil Tubers</i>! Fear them!!! (♦` ▽´)੭<br/>Second thing is Jackie's hair: I say "bluing" because 1) during the few times Sean/Jack has dressed up as Jackieboy-Man, his hair color wasn't always green—it was also sometimes blue (cuz dye washes out and well you know does weird stuff—I should know as I have green hair, too, and it goes pastel on me as it washes out just like Sean/Jack's went sea foam and stuff), 2) Jackie's hair on the Ego socks is blue (which, yea, kinda shocked me when I got them; but I like it now, obviously) and 3) my Mate's color is blue and he's always been something of my own person heroboy-man xD so please forgive me if I like the idea of overlapping them when shipping Jackie with the little green menace that is also sort of all the worst parts of me that somehow my heroboy-man still loves.</p><p>Right, ok, I think that's enough verbal vomiting for me. So sorry if you read this far and got annoyed... Um, if you didn't tho: share your thoughts? You know I love hearing from you All!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>